


冤家不易解01-06

by Helk



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helk/pseuds/Helk





	冤家不易解01-06

01.  
都说娱乐圈只有永远的利益，没有永远的敌人。当罗渽民和黄仁俊的名字同时挂在热搜上的时候，两家粉丝真实的理解了这句话的意思。

事件的起因是因为某营销号发了一张罗渽民和黄仁俊同桌吃饭的照片，并配文说到两人即将合作一部戏。

此话一出可以说在饭圈激起千层浪，谁都知道这两个人从出道开始就是对手，两家粉丝更是水火不容，别说合作同台都不行。

这边还没有等到正主的回应，那边粉丝倒是先掐了起来。

罗渽民家说黄仁俊倒贴，还没官宣拒绝和没演技的相提并论。  
黄仁俊家说罗渽民吸血，还没官宣不想和花瓶扯上关系。

别家粉丝看着她们吵得你死我活，内心对于她们的否认其实都不太认同，非要说的话这个故事就有些久远了。

罗渽民的所属社是S社和黄仁俊的所属社M社，两家公司一直都有合作且旗下艺人关系很好，其中不乏情侣。两人的老板徐英浩和金道英，更是读书时的好伙伴，生意上的好搭档，按理说这两人关系应该不错，但是偏偏事与愿违。

两人出道时间差了一个月，刚出道走的风格又比较像，难免被拿来比较。要是两人有些交集还可以说是粉丝间的暗暗较量，但是抛开粉丝这两个人的交集也少的可怜。

两人第一次同台是同年的演技大赏，那年也是巧合两个人同时拿了最佳新人，一时间各大娱乐新闻头版头条都被两人承包，粉丝间的较量也是从那时候开始的。

颁奖礼后两人客套的夸奖完对方后又恢复到了最初的模样，除了两家公司聚会和必要的颁奖礼外，几乎没有同台的时候。罗渽民从那之后专心磨炼演技，如今在演员这个圈子也是得到了不少的认可；黄仁俊则影视歌多栖发展，反响也非常的令人满意。

这次是两年继上次新人奖后，时隔三年才在非公开场合一起出现，那影响自然不言而喻。好在，在粉丝闹得不可开交之间，剧组先出面说明了情况：

本剧组确有意向与罗渽民先生和黄仁俊先生合作，但目前一切详情还在商谈之中，请粉丝们稍安勿躁，谢谢。

可是官方一出，两家又坐不住了，毕竟谁都不想和对家扯上关系被追着骂。秉着一天未官宣那就必要保持清白的信念，绝对不能有一点联系。

这边粉丝不开心，那边公司也好不到哪里去。本来是觉得这部剧能够冲奖，才决定让两人去和导演商量一下，现在还没个准信就把剧组给得罪了，谁知道最后结果会怎么样。  
黄仁俊看着粉丝们给自己发的私信，退出了社交软件随即拨通了董思成的电话

“你说说看公司是不是不靠谱，还没定的事儿非让我过去。现在被骂了吧！”  
“那不是因为人家导演指定你们两个去的”  
“什么？指定？你怎么知道的？”  
“...”  
“董思成！你快点给我说清楚。”  
“哎呀，其实是一开始找的渽民，然后渽民推荐的你。”  
“W...What?”  
“反正就是这样啦，悠太哥找我。你知道就行，别卖我啊。”

刚被人出卖的罗渽民也正在找人诉苦，朴志晟坐在那里听着他哥第323次说：“我是真的很喜欢这部戏，但是对方就是不配合，星星你说怎么办啊？”

朴志晟：我还是一个少不更事的小男孩儿，为什么要我思考这么难的问题？

还好当罗渽民准备提出第324次提问的时候，钟辰乐出现了。  
“哥，我和志晟还得练习呢。过两天要回归了，你好了没啊？”  
“回归？什么回归？我怎么不知道？”  
“你一个演员部的不知道我们的行程太正常啦。”  
说着给朴志晟使眼色，让他赶紧到门口来。朴志晟得到指令后小心翼翼的挪动，等罗渽民反应过来的时候两个人已经跑走了。  
空荡荡的房间又只剩下了他一个人，浑身无力的把自己摔到了沙发上开始给自己老板打电话。

徐英浩也是烦，怎么好的制作班底无论是从商业或者艺术的立场出发，都十分完美，但是粉丝就是不买账，以致于现在这个局面着实让他为难。  
徐英浩烦，金道英也烦，两个人连夜开会，大眼瞪小眼的也不知道该怎么办。

“要不，你再给仁俊做做思想工作？”  
“哥，你清醒一点。现在更重要的是观众！”  
这进也不是，退也不是，两个人危难之际，中本悠太带着董思成路过了会议室的门口，金道英一个健步冲了出去，把准备回家的两人拦了下来。

“你干嘛？”  
“你这是和老板说话的态度吗？”  
“你可不是我老板”  
“你老板在屋里呢”说着指了指屋里的徐英浩，又看着董思成说到：“而且，你后面这个是我员工”

“什么？我和昀昀演？”  
“道英哥，你说什么呢？这不是娜娜和仁俊的戏吗？”  
“昀昀啊，你也知道现在这个情况。冤家变情侣除了他两，就是你们最合适了”  
徐英浩看到金道英送来的眼神，接着说道：“而且，你们本来就是一对，演的话效果肯定也不会差的”  
“就是就是”

中本悠太耳朵软，再加上又是和董思成一起演情侣，那他是求之不得自然没有意见。只是董思成好像还有些顾虑，说是让思考几天再答复。

就这样风平浪静的过了几天后，大家以为这件事要过去的时候，剧组又给各家来了一个措手不及。

经商谈，本剧由中本悠太和董思成先生共同出演主角，而罗渽民先生和黄仁俊先生则饰演二位的学生时代。

02.  
音乐停止的那一刻，黄仁俊稳稳的定在了舞台的中央，底下的粉丝都在为他欢呼。他轻轻的弯下腰鞠了个90°的躬，大概过了3秒才又抬起身子。

他拿过话筒感谢着粉丝对他的支持，准备下台前似是想到了什么，又接着开口到：“明天我就要进组了，我知道大家对于这次的合作有很多想法。但是，我真的是思考了很多才决定接的，所以希望大家可以支持我的决定。”

话语中想到了自己的合作对象，又看了看底下正在为他欢呼的粉丝，清了清嗓子

“那什么，就是我相信剧组选人一定是有原因的。并且他们对我而言都是我演技路上的老师，所以希望大家不止是我也能为他们一起应援。谢谢了”

不知道是不是怕粉丝听到自己说出罗渽民的原因，黄仁俊说完就刷的冲下来了。钟辰乐还没来得及喊住他俊哥聊两句，就要上台了。

结束了最后的舞台，黄仁俊寻思着明天就要进组了，给李东赫打了电话，想着出发前再见一面。

“咋了，俊哥”  
“我马上到家了，去不去吃饭”  
“这都几点了，不去”  
“我明天进组了”  
“……行吧，哪儿？”  
“我家楼下海底捞，十分钟后见”  
“为什么又是你家？每次都是……”  
“嘟嘟嘟……”

李东赫那句质问没有黄仁俊的电话挂的快，只能认命带上帽子口罩往隔壁小区走。  
李东赫，艺名李楷灿，李马克工作室签的独立歌手，黄仁俊的死党，住在隔壁小区。

其实李东赫也不是不愿意跑，就是每次都是他跑有点小情绪了。  
到了以后他也不说话，进了包厢帽子一扔，坐下来就开始捞肉。

黄仁俊看着他本来就黑的脸黑上加黑，顺势拿出了一张黑胶唱片。  
“给你，别气啦”  
李东赫一看，偶像的黑胶，装似不经意的收了下来。下一秒就恢复了往常的话痨模式

“听说你要和罗渽民演对手戏诶，你怎么想的？”  
“想啥？剧本好就接了呗”  
“但是，你和罗渽民这个情况……”  
“什么情况？她们也只是把他当我假想敌而已，没那么多弯弯绕绕”  
李东赫看着黄仁俊如此坦然的状态，思考了会儿还是不怕死的开口了：“你知道，你们两有cp粉吗？”

黄仁俊闻言抬头看了他一眼，又默默地低下头开始吃

“喂？你没听见我说话吗？”  
“听到了”  
“那你就这反应？你和罗渽民耶？！”  
“那我该咋办？明天看到罗渽民说，你知道吗，我们有cp粉耶，你要和我一起营业吗？”  
“我错了。俊哥，吃饭”

识时务者为俊杰，李东赫觉得如果现在再不吃以后可能就没机会吃了。

贫嘴够了，饭也吃完了，等到真的要分开了，李东赫先伸开了胳膊，黄仁俊也没矫情，一步上前抱住了他。  
黄仁俊感动的刚想说两句，李东赫开口了  
“你说，我们两这样被拍到明天是不是就头条了啊？”

果然，深情不过三秒。黄仁俊也懒得废话了，猛的推开他，头也不回的往家走。

因为晚了一周进组，黄仁俊的戏份被压的有点紧。那边中本悠太和董思成在拍对手戏，他就拿着剧本坐在边上学习。

“仁俊，有什么要帮忙的吗？”  
“还好吧，就是晚了这么多怕耽误你们进度”  
副导演也听说过黄仁俊和罗渽民不和的传言，现在看着和谐相处的两个人觉得还是眼见为实。

看着有说有笑的两个人，副导演上前拍了一下黄仁俊

“仁俊有什么觉得比较难的地方吗？”  
“现在感觉还好”  
“那就好。你和渽民对手戏多，你们有空多沟通交流一下”  
“好的，谢谢副导”  
“没事儿”

刚开始剧组的人都以为黄仁俊和罗渽民只是单纯的客套一下，谁想到几天下来两个人除了睡觉以外几乎一直在一起，连中本悠太和董思成都被这两个人的亲密程度给惊到了。

董思成趁着罗渽民去拍戏的时候把黄仁俊拽到了一边  
“哥，疼疼疼”  
“疼就对了。你和娜娜什么情况？”  
“我和娜娜？就朋友呗”  
“突然成朋友？”  
“哥，你是不是忘了我以前是S社的练习生？”  
“对哦！那我明白了”

看着董思成走远的背影，黄仁俊扶额叹气  
我说什么你就懂了

因为剧组为了拍摄主角的学生时代，特地找了个偏僻的学校，想着不容易被打扰可以加快拍摄的进程。

入组半个月后，大家终于迎来了两天的休假。导演让他们自行解决，想出去玩的自己约车，觉得累的就去酒店躺着，只要两天后准时到剧组报道就行。

随着假期的到来，大家都松了口气。大多数人选择了在酒店躺着，可就在这时又有一则新闻冲击了粉丝的心脏。

罗渽民与黄仁俊深夜单独出行！两人疑似破冰和解？

不知道是不是因为最近两个人经常一起出现，粉丝们对于这些新闻已经没有了之前的抵触。只是突然的深夜独处，还是让粉丝有了些猜测。

在一众疑惑的评论里，突然出现了一条不一样的评论：  
你们没发现，从他们出道到现在虽然交集少，但是从来不避嫌两个人单独出现，按理说粉丝撕成这样再不上网也不会一点不了解啊？

03.  
随着事情的热议，那条质疑的评论渐渐的被淹没。两家看着一张被媒体疯传却又不是很清楚的图像陷入了深思，毕竟有距离又是手机拍的图，在当事人没发声的情况下谁都不想先和对方扯上关系。

而处于事件中心的两位，此时也和新闻中说的一样火热。偌大的房间只开了一盏昏暗的床头灯，低低的呻吟和浅浅的喘息从床上传来，房间内突然有了一丝暧昧的气息。

“罗渽民你属狗的啊”  
黄仁俊看着锁骨上的牙印没忍住骂了出来，说好了不能留下痕迹，这人每次都不听。  
“属你，嘿嘿”

为了防止黄仁俊打扰这场性事的氛围，罗渽民在他再一次开口前先堵上了他的嘴。黄仁俊本来准备骂人而张开的唇，正好给了他可趁之机，舌头一下就滑了进去。  
本来还想骂上两句的人也就随了他，手勾上罗渽民的脖子，让他的舌头游走于自己口腔的每一处，一起加深了这个吻。

罗渽民尝到了甜头，身下的动作的幅度也大了一些，但因为接吻的原因只能听到黄仁俊偶尔的闷哼。与往日清亮的嗓音形成了鲜明的对比，着实让罗渽民有些兴奋。  
黄仁俊感受着罗渽民在自己身上作乱，手游走的地方都有些烧灼感。但是想着两个人的确有好些日子没见了，也就放纵了他的肆意妄为。只是想着锁骨上的印记，觉得迟点还是要说一说。

两个人都将自己完全的投身于情爱之中，完全不知道外面的世界正因为两人同出同进而发生了不小的猜测。

“不行...娜娜，我.....啊...”  
看着黄仁俊因为情欲而有些泛红的脸颊，罗渽民轻轻的在他耳边说到：“俊俊怎么可以说不行呢”  
低音炮的撒娇，让黄仁俊又兴奋了一些。他感觉自己已经到了临界点，但是显然罗渽民还没有尽兴。艰难的撑起身子，两个人变成相拥而坐的姿势，黄仁俊轻轻的摆动了一下腰肢，然后甜甜的和罗渽民说到：“娜娜，给我好不好。我....”  
话还没收完，就因为撞击变的支离破碎。罗渽民当然知道黄仁俊心里那点小九九，这是现在这个情况可不是撒娇可以解决的。

数十下的撞击后，黄仁俊交代在了罗渽民的手里。看着喘着气的爱人，罗渽民轻轻的把他放下靠在枕头上，一下又一下温柔的吻过黄仁俊的脸庞，只是身下的动作却未有丝毫的怠慢。  
已经射过一次的黄仁俊自然是没有办法承受这样的刺激，手在他的背上胡乱的抓着，嘴里一直在求饶不自觉的喊着“娜娜”。

“马上就好，仁俊尼在稍等一下好不好”  
“那...那你快点”

接连的冲刺后，罗渽民尽数交代在了黄仁俊身上。  
结束后罗渽民并没有立刻离开，他从背后搂住黄仁俊，嘴唇贴着颈后轻轻的挪动，身下还浅浅的抽插着，享受事后的温存。

“起来，我要去洗澡。”  
“再抱会儿，一会儿我帮你洗”  
“得了吧，你洗怕是今晚就出不了浴室了”  
“黄仁俊！”  
“吵不吵”  
“你是不是不爱我了”  
回头看见一双眼睛湿漉漉的看着自己，黄仁俊认栽，双手一伸说到：“快点，不想动”  
罗渽民一个公主抱就把人往浴室带，事实证明罗渽民还是很有信用的，真的就是纯洗澡没有任何越界的表现。

“明天晚上就要回剧组了，这点分寸我还是有的”  
望着一脸求表扬的罗渽民，黄仁俊笑了笑凑上前去亲了一下。罗渽民心满意足的把人抱进怀里，才安心的呼了口气。

“俊俊，我们公开吧”  
“不是说好慢慢来的吗？”

之前两个人拍戏的拍戏，巡演的巡演，相聚的时光实在是少了很多。所以，现在能在一个剧组对于两人而言都是莫大的幸运。

“我们这样的日子什么时候才是个头啊”  
“快了快了，这次合作完相信粉丝们接受度一定会好很多”

两个人其实早就想公开了，但是碍于那时粉丝基础和圈里地位都不足，没有底气让他们公开。然而，等他们站稳脚跟的时候才发现两个人已经被树立成了敌对面，于是公开又只能往后延。

“我们怎么好好的就成对手了呢？”  
“哎，谁让我们两从出道到现在，行程都挨着呢”  
“看来我们真的是天生一对了。”  
“你说没用，得姑娘们同意才可以。”

因为困，黄仁俊一直是闭着眼睛靠在罗渽民怀里说话的。罗渽民突然起身让他一时没法接受灯光，等适应后发现自己的手上了多了个手镯。

“戴好了”  
“这是？”  
“天生一对，逛街看到觉得特别适合我们就买了”  
“但是怎么带着会不会太招摇了啊？”  
“不是说要慢慢公开吗？那就让你家那群姑娘自己发现我们两的情侣款好了。”  
“什么我家姑娘，你以为你家姑娘很待见我吗？”  
“没事儿，我待见你就行。”  
“行了，睡吧”  
“嗯，晚安”

轻轻的一个吻落在黄仁俊的额头上，两个人体验着久违的相拥而眠。至于外面的风雨，就等醒了再说吧。

04.  
“渽民啊，我要离开公司了”

罗渽民又梦到了黄仁俊离开公司的那个下午，黄仁俊对于这件事情没有过多的解释，只是说觉得自己还是更想唱歌，所以准备转去M社。

看着黄仁俊离开的背影，罗渽民还是没忍住跟了过去。一把拉住那人的手，逼得他不得不停下，黄仁俊回头看了一眼有些生气的罗渽民，主动上前给了他一个拥抱

“罗渽民，下一次再见我们一定要是在舞台上”  
“那我们现在又算什么呢？”  
“mi友”  
“哪个mi？”  
“亲密的密，神秘的秘”

罗渽民听完放开了怀里的人，就看着黄仁俊慢慢的消失在了自己的视线中。傍晚的晚霞显得一切都很美，只是还没来得及回味身边却突然一片黑暗，罗渽民突然感到了一阵窒息，还没缓过来就被手机给吵醒了。

“呼，还好”  
看着还在怀中睡着的人舒了口气，轻轻的挪开了一点接通了电话。

“哥，怎么早找我干嘛？”  
“你是不是和仁俊在一起啊？”  
“怎么了吗？”

罗渽民听到董思成好像在说些什么，他低头轻轻的揉了揉因为突然起来的电话而睡得有些不安稳的黄仁俊。再次接起电话的时候，对面已经换了个人接。

“娜娜，你和仁俊现在在哪里？”  
“哥是有什么事儿吗？”  
“你们俩已经在热搜挂了一晚上了知道吗？现在，告诉我地址，我和悠太哥马上过去”  
“好，我马上把地址发过去”

黄仁俊在罗渽民第二次接起电话的时候就醒了，他听到了罗渽民挂完电话后的一声叹气，就直起身子去看他的手机。不看还好，一看整个人都清醒了，虽然那张照片很模糊，但只要是熟悉两个人的人都能看得出来是他们。

他猛地一下坐起来，看着手机陷入了沉思。

“起来吧，思成哥他们马上过来”  
听到董思成的名字，黄仁俊又倒了下去。比起被粉丝发现，黄仁俊现在更怕被董思成收拾，瞒了怎么久没想到最后是这样被自家哥哥知道。

估计中本悠太也是和董思成出来放风的，所以两个人过来的时间很快，快到黄仁俊还没来得及找件衣服遮盖一下锁骨上的印记。  
董思成作为过来人怎么可能会不懂这是怎么来的，淡淡的看了两人一眼，往沙发上一坐，双手在胸前一环，平静的说道：“说说吧，怎么回事儿”

黄仁俊了解他哥，看到这个样子知道是瞒不过去了，只能一五一十的全部都说清楚。

黄仁俊和罗渽民前后差了几个月入社，青春期的小男孩儿结交朋友是一件很简单的事情，两个人在练习的过程中因为互相照顾，而逐渐生出了些另外的情愫。但是公司在那段时间也密集的和两人商谈，对此两人都知道离出道不远了，因此对于两人的感情也都心照不宣的没有说破。

黄仁俊那天和往常一样来到了公司，代替罗渽民的是另外一位白姓练习生在练习室里。和平时一样打了个招呼就准备开始练习的黄仁俊突然被人给拦了下来

“黄仁俊，你和罗渽民到底是什么关系”  
“和你有关系吗？”  
“和我有没有关系我不知道，但是我知道如果我把你们的关系说出去你们都得完蛋”  
“......”  
“所以，你现在有时间和我谈谈了吧”  
“你到底想干什么？”  
“离开公司，我就当这一切都不存在”  
“你喜欢罗渽民？”  
“你以为谁都和你们两一样”  
“怎么说你是不准备告诉我是不是？那你既然不愿意告诉我，我为什么还要配合你？”

那天的谈话不欢而散，从那之后黄仁俊经常会收到一些他和罗渽民很亲近的照片，他自然知道是谁发的，因此那段时间他也开始渐渐的有些疏远罗渽民。  
那人的目的他其实都清楚，这一批出道的练习生里他们三个人的可能性最大，可是罗渽民在公司的时间长曝光率也高，因此他只能拿自己开刀。

不堪这样的威迫和骚扰，黄仁俊最终选择了换公司，只是有些事情他不好和罗渽民说因此只能和他约定在舞台上重见。

“你竟然现在才把这些告诉我？”  
“所以，你当时竟然还给我隐瞒了你们两个的事儿？”

罗渽民和董思成听完同时发出了质疑的声音，黄仁俊就是怕这些人担心多想才会对他们进行部分事实的隐瞒，现在好了两个人都在这里，今天绝对少不了一顿审。

“罗渽民，你就怎么对我弟的吗？”  
“不是这样的哥，你听我解释”  
“不是什么不是，我看你小子也是今天刚知道的样子，你就这么对我弟的？”说着看了一眼旁边的黄仁俊，“你缺心眼是不是？让你走你就走，要是没我给你搭线，你现在是不是还在吉林玩雪儿呢？”

后面一句用的是中文，罗渽民没听懂但是他看到黄仁俊笑着跑过去蹭他哥，心里的石头总算是落地了，看着董思成的笑他知道这事儿就算过去了。

“你们两个小家伙瞒的不错啊，怪不得这部电视剧娜娜这么想和仁俊演”

董思成是安静了，一旁的中本悠太又开始了。轻飘飘的一句话说的罗渽民有些不好意思，他看了一下哥哥一眼，眼里写满了“求饶”二字。

“诶，你可别怎么深情的看我。我心里只有我家winko的。”说着还往董思成哪里挪了挪，以证清白。

老婆哥哥全在董思成边上，罗渽民认了。站起来清了清嗓子说道：“思成哥，你放心我对仁俊绝对是真心的。不管是过去还是未来，我都会一样对仁俊好的”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
董思成突如其来的笑弄得罗渽民猝不及防，他赶忙像一旁的黄仁俊求助。

“没事儿，就是你太认真了有点搞笑”  
“那...我这是过关了？”

“过我这关可不行，你们得过了粉丝那关才行。一会儿早点回片场，开个直播安稳一下担惊受怕一晚上的粉丝吧”

路上黄仁俊又想到了那个姓白的练习生，问了罗渽民后来去哪儿了，为什么现在都没有了踪迹。罗渽民说他有次调戏女练习生被发现了，公司就直接把他开除了。

黄仁俊告诉罗渽民，在中国有句俗语叫做：自作孽不可活。他天天想着歪门邪道而不是更好的提升自己能成功才怪，也告诉罗渽民不管怎么样也一定要保持初心。  
罗渽民轻轻的握住黄仁俊搭在自己腿上的手，甜甜的说道：“好”

晚上的直播为了不显得那么故意，罗渽民和黄仁俊被分开坐在了悠昀夫夫旁边。上来和大家聊了会儿不重要的天，开始直奔主题

“不好意思让大家担心了，其实昨天是我和悠太哥约着两个小朋友出门的。只是因为有事儿去的迟了，不是大家猜的那样哈”  
“没错没错，我和winko因为走错了，所以才会晚到的”  
“你还好意思说，让你打车不肯非得自己开，跟着导航都能走错”

看着你来我往的两个人，罗渽民和黄仁俊不禁在心里竖起了大拇指，不愧是实力派演员，这睁眼说瞎话的实力那是一顶一的厉害。

在两人走神的时候，突然听到旁边“啪”的一声，赶紧侧过头去看。只见中本悠太索吻的嘴还没放下来，手就已经摸上了自己被拍红的胳膊。  
两个小朋友发纷纷侧过头，表示自己还小不想看到这样成人的恋爱。

弹幕也都是一些嘻嘻哈哈的调侃，但是也还有人在询问昨天出门的原因。黄仁俊想着反正已经准备公开了，不如慢慢的说一些事情让大家到时候接受度能高一些。

“本来我们两个是想等昀昀哥他们到了一起去的，但是我真的很招蚊子才先过去的，不信你们看”说着把自己手上的蚊子包展示给大家看，末了觉得不够真实还准备抬起腿给大家看，但是因为做的板凳太矮，导致抬腿的时候差点摔跤才换来了大家的信服。

展示完黄仁俊还不忘调侃一下自己，说道：“你们应该知道我们出席活动经常要喷香水吧。但是每次参加活动我都要先喷点花露水防着蚊子。所以我来说调侃说，到了夏天别人都是女香的清甜男香的清冽，只有我是花露水的芬芳。”

说完还觉得挺押韵，招呼着旁边并不想理他的三个人鼓掌。鼓掌间两人的镯子都或多或少的露出来一点，罗渽民本想想提醒一下，转念一下反正迟早要公开的事情，那就随它去吧，然后鼓掌的动作开始慢慢的加大直到手镯完全的露了出来才停止了拍手。

05.  
同行风波在四个人嬉闹的直播后也就没了动静，粉丝们似乎也已经接受了黄仁俊和罗渽民正在逐渐变亲密这件事情。还有粉丝发现了两人之间的微妙关系，甚至开了双人站嗑起了糖。

面对外界突然的和谐，忙着接下来的行程的罗渽民和黄仁俊自然是没有时间多理会。但是，常年混迹于社交网络的董思成可不会错过，为了避免剧组人多口杂，现在只要黄仁俊单着了他就会出现，不给他和罗渽民过多的独处机会。

对此罗渽民颇有微词，但是碍于他哥中本悠太并没有什么话语权，只能忍着。  
   
《间隙》讲述了两个少年从学生时代的争锋相对，到再次重逢时的相互扶持。很常见的剧情，但是编剧将细节抓的十分的细腻。今天是罗渽民的最后一场戏，也是让他最有感触的一场戏，因此他才会在看到剧本之时就非常的想和黄仁俊一起演。  
   
剧里的两个少年第一次见面时就被对方给惊艳了一下，毕竟在校规严厉的高中里留着短发还如此帅气的男生并不多见；但也因此两个人悄咪咪的把对方放在了对立位置。说来也是巧，高中三年分了三次班，两个人却总是分到一个班。于是针锋相对的两个人，在高二的新环境里逐渐成为了好朋友。  
   
今天这场戏最后的一幕讲述了高考后大家分别的场景，两个人在这两年沉淀的情感谁都没有说破，毕竟年少时的暗恋脆弱的像一场梦，不说破或许还能留住它最美好的样子。  
   
他们高中有个习惯，回学校拿成绩那天可以给大家最后的狂欢，这天毕业的学生都会将书扔下楼，与这过去的三年说再见。黄仁俊饰演的少年因为很早就把东西收拾好了，就没有参与这场活动，但当他走下楼梯时却被一本数学书刚巧砸中，刚想抬头骂人就被里面掉出的那张纸条给吸引了视线。  
   
“你知道吗？其实你每次回头的时候我都在看你”  
   
这个笔迹他很熟悉，但是他知道有些事情现在不做了断只会徒增两个人的烦恼，于是他把纸条叠好放进了口袋，然后把书轻轻的放在路边，头也不回的走出了学校。  
   
这条戏过的很轻松，只是比起要杀青的罗渽民更加失落的人确是黄仁俊。  
   
“俊俊，怎么这么丧啊？”  
“你还有两场戏呢，不要因为罗渽民杀青了就这么伤心啊。”  
董思成说了好多句都没有得到回应，一气之下揪起他弟严肃的说到：“黄仁俊！说了多少次了干我们这行绝对不可以恋爱脑。”  
   
“没有”声音有些沙哑，有种似哭非哭的感觉，董思成以为自己说的话太重了赶紧松开了手。  
   
“我就是想到了刚刚换公司哪会儿，我现在知道为什么娜娜当时坚持让我接这部戏的原因了”  
   
当年转去M社的时候，黄仁俊花了不少的时间才缓过来。他不知道现在和罗渽民到底是什么关系，一段模糊不清的关系对于想要在娱乐圈打拼的两个人来说都不是什么好事，因此消沉一段时间后才重新振作起来。  
   
“我说那一个月你怎么一点精气神都没有。”  
“是呀，我当时挣扎了好久，一度想要放弃呢。”  
“那后来呢？怎么突然振作起来了？”  
“因为那是我自己的人生啊，我当然得对自己负责了。”  
   
出道后的黄仁俊以后和罗渽民的交集就会慢慢减少，那些说不明道不清的情愫也会随着时间慢慢散去。但不巧的是两个人的老板像说好了似的，两个人从出道时间到定位甚至最后还一同拿了新人奖，这一切都让黄仁俊觉得自己是不是该再争取一下。  
   
其实不止黄仁俊，罗渽民也是这样想的，因此在新人奖的庆祝晚宴结束后他趁着大家不注意拽着黄仁俊就往外跑。不知道是不是酒精的作用，向来理性的小黄同学竟然也跟着走了。  
   
再次醒来已经是第二天早上，黄仁俊翻身带来了一丝酸痛再看着一旁睁着眼睛的罗渽民，不是傻子都知道发生了什么。  
   
两人对视了三四秒，罗渽民率先开了口：“仁俊，给我个机会好不好。我知道我们现在这样在一起不是最好的时候。”  
   
“知道你就别问了”  
   
“可是我们不是相爱吗？既然相爱为什么不能在一起？虽然困难很多，但是我们可不可以不要因为困难就放弃彼此？只要你还喜欢我，我们就可以在一起。”  
   
这些话一直支撑着黄仁俊这些年低落的时候，因为喜欢所以才可以不畏惧困难，想来对方也是这样，因为想着对方才会一直走到现在。  
   
“我都要走了，你还在这里发呆”  
不知道董思成什么时候走了，也不知道罗渽民什么时候来的。黄仁俊一个人坐在这里，脑海里反复播放着三年来和罗渽民幸福的时光，再转头发现爱的人就在身边，突然笑了出来。  
   
罗渽民喜欢黄仁俊笑，他一直说黄仁俊的眼睛里有星星，笑起来特别的亮，于是这一刻他没忍住亲在了他的脸颊上，吓得黄仁俊赶紧把人推开。  
   
“你疯啦”说着四处看看，确定真的没人看到他们两个才放心  
   
“没，我一会儿就走了，马上回去还有别的行程又要好久见不到你。”  
   
“我这部戏拍完有一个月的休息，你加油赶行程，我在家等你”  
   
06.  
一个月的假期说长不长，说短不短。对于黄仁俊这个常年无休的当红艺人来说那是相当的长了，但是对于对象杀青后却还要赶行程因此没有多少时间相处的黄仁俊来说又有些短。

黄仁俊杀青的时候罗渽民正好结束了之前综艺的宣传，两个人好不容易能过几天二人世界却被经纪人一通电话给打乱了。

“又有新剧本了？”  
“哎，罗演员这种咖位是要忙一些的”

“仁俊~”

“行了，你去吧。让我这种不忙的十八线小歌手自己待着吧”

“黄仁俊！”  
罗渽民怎么可能听不出黄仁俊话里的意思，但是自己都已经服软了那人还在变本加厉的说，即使不想说他可语气还是加重了一些。

“你凶我？罗渽民，你说说这一年都快结束了，我们待一起的时间有一个月吗？”  
罗渽民认真的想了想，说到：“我们拍戏处了好久呢”

“别和我说工作时间，我说的是私底下！”

罗渽民眼睛眨巴眨巴的也不说，就一直望着黄仁俊，然后把刚刚站起来的人拦腰抱住。

“今年大家都忙，我都没说什么了。好不容易有点时间待着，这才几天啊就要走了。我还不能生气了吗？啊，我问你话呢，你抱着我干嘛？撒开！”

“不要不要，仁俊尼不生气了我才会放手”  
“你....我真的是，赶紧放手”  
“那不生气了是不是？是不是嘛？”  
“是是是，松手”  
“遵命”

黄仁俊在被松开的一瞬间坐到了单人沙发上，腿一翘手一撑，望着罗渽民开口了“这次又是什么行程？”

“公司是为了配着综艺的热度，和主办商量宣传曲给我唱，然后去拍个mv”  
“害，怎么罗演员连唱歌这条路都要和我抢呢，看来以后这个圈子是没有我小黄的一席之地了”

“是吗？仁俊想唱歌吗？那现在就唱，只给我一个人唱好不好？”  
想反驳的话还没有说出口，黄仁俊突然悟出了这话里的另一层意思，脸唰的就红了。罗渽民看着逗人的话有了效果，也不做停留抱起黄仁俊就往房间走。

“放我下来”  
“不要”  
“快点放我下来”  
“不要”  
“我说......”  
“你再对着我耳朵叫，我不保证你明天还能不能说出话哦”

再次睁眼的时候床边上已经空了，尽管昨天嘴上不饶人但都是干这行的也都理解，裹紧了被子黄仁俊又开始了新一轮的睡眠。

 

就这样吃了睡、睡了吃的过了一星期，黄仁俊确认完接下来的行程发现今年又不能回家过年了，干脆和经纪人说了一声就直奔机场买了张机票回家。

罗渽民休息下来看到黄仁俊发的动态才知道这人回了家，估摸着时间应该到家了才拨通了电话  
“怎么突然回家了”  
“今年估计不能回家过年了，就趁着有空回来了”  
“那你注意点，不要再感冒了”  
“哎呀，我身体好着呢”  
“上次是谁也这么说，结果回来就感冒了”  
“哎呀，知道了知道了。我刚刚听经纪人哥哥喊你了，你赶紧过去，我先挂了啊”

电话挂的不带一丝留念，罗渽民看着通话结束的页面笑了笑。不笑还好，一笑倒是把周围的工作人员给吓住了。  
罗渽民工作的时候给人的印象一直都是比较严肃的感觉，现在竟然看着手机开始笑，不禁让人思考起来是不是恋爱了。

不过有这种怀疑也不稀奇，罗渽民和黄仁俊商量好一步一步公开以后就开始有意无意的给周围人一点信息，想着到时候公开了不至于闹的太轰动。现在看来也算有了点成效。

回了家的黄仁俊犹如脱缰的野马，先约着朋友们疯玩了几天，然后在家开启了标准假期模式，睡到中午起吃完饭接着躺着，对于爸妈询问的事情一概当做没听见处理，惹来了不少的嫌弃。可惜，幸福的日子总是短暂的，吃饱喝足又要离家搬砖了。

黄爸爸开着车载着老婆孩子去机场，车上黄妈妈又开始询问结婚的事情，这次黄仁俊虽然没有承认但是明显松口了，当父母的明白他们这行的辛苦，看着孩子松口心里也就稍微放松了些。

“爸、妈。如果，我说如果我未来的伴侣和你们想象的不一样，你们会失望吗？”

“傻孩子，我们相信你的眼光也相信我们教出来的孩子，你一定会选择一个让我们满意的对象的”  
“俊俊，爸爸妈妈希望的是你觉得你找的那个人是对的人，而不是我们觉得是对的人。日子是你自己要过的，你不后悔那就可以了”

登机前，黄仁俊给了父母一个大大的拥抱，然后贴在两人耳边轻声的说到：“那下次我就把他带回来啦”

“好好好”  
黄妈妈一听黄仁俊要带对象回来高兴地不行，连忙答应，还一直嘱咐一定不要搞惊喜回来，要提前告诉自己好准备一下。

挥手告别了父母，又踏上了回程的路。交代清楚后，黄仁俊觉得心里的石头算是放下了，接下来就是回去和罗渽民商量一下公开的事情。

“a~chu~”  
就是希望回去罗渽民不要因为自己又感冒这件事情再念叨自己就好。


End file.
